Some crunch
Languages Languages are handles slightly differently from those in the core rules. First, all characters are considered illiterate, even in their native language. In order to become literate, a character must first find someone who can read and write the language, which can be a quest in and of itself. The character must then spend a skill points to acquire literacy in a language, at which point he gains the same level of written competence as he has competence in the spoken language. From that point forward, if the character spends more points to increase competence in a language, his competence in the written version of that language also increases. Language Competence Most languages have three levels of competence: pidgin, basic competence, and fluency. One skill point spent on a language allows the character to learn the pidgin version of it, which lets a character understand and recite only basic grammatical structures and words. Two skill points grants basic competency in both speech and comprehension, while three skill points buys fluency. Some languages, like Ice Elf Patrol Sign, exist only to convey simple terms and meaning withing a very limited scope (in this case warfare), and therefore have no level of competence above pidgin. Others are so complex and intricate that a pidgin level of competence is meaningless, and only begin to make sense at the basic competence level. Most characters begin play with fluency in at least one of their automatic languages and varying levels of competence in other automatic languages. A character that learns or improves a language after 1st level can only advance it with one skill point per level, mimicking the natural growth of linguistic mastery over time. Thus, a character who begins play with a pidgin understanding of Elven could not spend two skill points at 2nd level to grant fluency with the language--he can spend one point to gain basic competency, than another at 3rd or higher level to gain fluency with the language. A character can advance as many languages as he wishes at each level, but only one level of competency at a time. Herbalism A character must be knowledgeable in the herbalist's trade (at least 1 rank in Herbalism) in order to even attempt to locate such herbs. The character must then make a DC 15 Survival check to determine whether or not he knows of and can find any appropriate herbs in his vicinity. Most herbal concoctions can use several different ingredients in place of one another--only the most powerful need specific herbs from specific lcoations. The DM should roll the check secretly, the results of which determine the availability of suitable herbs in the region, as shown in the table below. Gathering Herbalism Ingredients Survival Check Result -----------------Herbs Gathered Failure by more than 5 -----------------Wrong herbs gathered, herbal compound fails. Anyone ingesting or treated with the resulting herbal compound must succeed on a DC 12 CON save or be sickened for 2d20 hours. Failure by 5 or less ---------------------No appropriate herbs can be found or are known to grow in the area. Check succeeds by 10 or less -----------An appropriate herb can be found in the area. Check succeeds by more than 10 --------An excellent combination of herbs can be gathered, find 1d4+1 samples. Survival In the uses of Survival skill listed below, the character making the checks is referred to as the "guide." Foraging: Foraging for food can mean the difference between life and death. The table below lists the DCs by region for any use of the Survival skill to forage for food in a given region. Evading Patrols: Rather than opposing the character's Hide and Move Silently checks with the Spot checks of every orc in the patrols they pass near, assume that a party manages to pass through any patrolled area undetected if their guide meets the DCs on the table below on his Survival checks. If he fails, the party draws the attention of the patrol. When attempting to evade patrols, the natural terrain determines the acheck's DC; however, the guide also suffers penalties or bonuses to his check similar to the Condition modifiers listed under the Track feat. Rather than acting as penalties and bonuses to the Survival DC, the listed modifiers (in which "group being tracked" refers to the guide's own group) instead act as penalties and bonuses to the guide's Survival check. The DM may call for a Survival check once per day, once per hour, or however often he deems appropriate, depending on the level of danger he wants the character's journey to have. When the characters attempt to sneak past specific guard points (for instance, past a well-guarded bridge or through the pickets of an enemy encampment), opposed Spot and Hide checks are in order. Counter-tracking: Unlike in the core rules, hiding one's tracks is far too important to be represented by a simple DC modifier to a foe's Survival DC. Instead, whenever a party attempts to hide its trail (which requires that they move at half speed), the guide makes a Survival check with a DC dependent on the surface over which the party is being tracked. For every 2 points by which the guide beats the DC, the DC to track the party increases by 1. Evading Patrols Circumstances -----------------------------------Survival DC Open terrain or thick forests --------------------------15 Hills or light forests -----------------------------------10 Mountains or grasslands -------------------------------5 Permanent magic item or ongoing spell effect ----------+1/caster level* Per additional item or effect ---------------------------+1 * This modifier is only applied if the DM determines that an astirax is in the area, and only applies to the most powerful magic effect on the party Counter-tracking Surface ----------------DC Very soft ground --------20 Soft ground -------------15 Firm ground ------------10 Hard ground -------------5 Charms Charms use innate magic rather than channeled magic, and so can be carried without fear of detection Charms look like everyday objects Identifying a charm requires a successful DC 15 Knowledge (arcana) or Knowledge (nature) check All charms except true charms are single-use items; a true charm's ability is always active Activating a charm is a free action A character can only benefit from one charm effect and one true charm effect at any given time Charm Effects When a charm is in use, charm effects all detect as Transmutation magic, with caster levels as follows: Charm Type ----Caster Level Minor ---------------1st Lesser --------------5th Greater ------------10th True ---------------15th Creating Charms Creating charms does not require spellcasting ability, nor does it require expensive components or expenditure of personal energy. A character must have ranks in Alchemy and a crafting skill appropriate to the medium in which he works. Most charms are made with craft checks representing one day of work. To create a charm, the character must master his awareness of the world and its inherent energies as well as his understanding of how the rise of evil has affected the world over the years. Below, the awareness skill is represented by arcane and natural lore knowledge skills, while the understanding skill is represented by knowledge of history or knowledge of alchemy. When creating a charm, the character's total ranks in the awareness skills must equal or exceed the prerequisite for the type of charm he is creating. The same applies to the understanding skills. Charm Creation Prerequisites Minor Charm Craft DC 12 Prerequisites: awareness 1 rank, understanding 1 rank. Example Benefits: +2 luck bonus to any single skill check, attack roll, or saving throw made within one round of activation. Value: 5gp. Lesser Charm Craft DC 15 Prerequisites: awareness 4 ranks, understanding 6 ranks. Example Benefits: +1 luck bonus for one minute to a single skill, all attack rolls, AC, or a single saving throw; mimics a 0-level spell effect at Caster Level 1. Value: 25gp. Greater Charm Craft DC 20 Prerequisites: awareness 12 ranks, understanding 8 rank. Example Benefits: +4 luck bonus to any single skill check, attack roll, or saving throw; +2 luck bonus for one minute to a single skill, all attack rolls, AC, or a single saving throw; +1 luck bonus to all checks modified by a single ability score for one minute; mimics a 1st-level spell effect at Caster Level 1. Value: 100gp. True Charm Craft DC 25 Prerequisites: awareness 18 ranks, understanding 12 ranks. Example Benefits: +4 luck bonus to a specific type of saving throw (compulsion spells and effects, fear effects, poison, disease, etc.); immunity to a specific type of disease or poison (lycanthropy, monstrous spider venom, etc.); grants energy resistance 3 against one energy type; other effects at DM's discretion. Value: 2,500gp.